Death Bowl
by Drizabone-fiction
Summary: This is my blood bowl story please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

Deathbowl:

The moon was only just breaching the horizon as a pair of travelers came into the fortified town of Brusseldorf two guards in the colours of Nordland barred their way. The first guard was a man in his forties of medium build and height with an ugly scar stretching from his temple to the corner of his mouth, while his companion was a young man he was very tall and well built but looked like a fresh recruit. The older guard stepped forward and his gravelly voice was like gravel across a chalk board "What can I do you for young sirs?" the lead traveler threw back his hood to reveal a young man most likely a farmer and said in a calm steady voice "Me and my friend are here for the streetbowl tournament." The two guards grinned and started with a rousing chorus of "here we go, here we go, here we go." And let the travelers through, the second traveler threw back his hood "This better be worth it Eirik." The traveler known as Eirik grinned "You worry too much Sven, I'm telling you right now we will start playing streetbowl and eventually make the big time and then we will go on to win the bloodbowl as the two greatest players of all time I mean you as a blitzer are untouchable." Sven grinned at that "And your throwing skills make that happen." And with that the two friends walked to the Inn.

Eirik sat at a table in the bar looking into his beer, he wouldn't let Sven know it but the tryouts tomorrow had him nervous. Sven was currently showing the other patrons of the bar how to arm wrestle, he was still unbeaten. Sven walked over and slumped into his chair a huge grin spread across his face, "Hey why aren't you up there showing these idiots how its done, that thrower arm would put me to shame?" he said and Eirik grinned at that "I really don't want to embarrass them." He pitched his voice so that the bar patrons all heard and soon there were two lineups at their table and they were putting men through tables with just flicks of their wrists. It was late when they finally retired to their room and they were pissed on whiskey. They stumbled into their room and flopped onto their respective beds.

The next morning they arose to splitting head aches. They went down for breakfast which was a grand affair of sausage and bacon. Eirik and Sven walked to the market square where the first of the teams were taking sign ups for potential recruits, There was the Brusseldorf Bagels who were sponsored by the local bakers guild and the Brusseldorf Hammers sponsored by the blacksmith guild. Eirik and Sven both looked at each other and went to join the line at the Hammers' sign on table. The man at the desk was a giant of a man with arms the size of most mens legs and his face was like cracked granite. The man grinned at them "Well boys you interested in playing for The Hammers huh?" he asked his voice sounded like distant thunder. "Aye we are sir." Answered Eirik, the mans grin broadened "Well I'll need names and positions." Eirik responded first "Eirik, and I'm a thrower." Then Sven stepped up "Sven and I'm a blitzer." The man looked each of them over "Well I'm Coach Smith and we will have tryouts this afternoon at Blacksmiths field."

Sven and Eirik stood in a line of twenty two recruits all wanted a place with the Hammers but only eleven would be selected. Eirik looked up the line noticing they weren't all men of the empire, there were a couple of Brettonians, A black orc even a few skaven and Eirik could swear there was a snotling. Then Coach Smith walked up "Alright this will be simple I will split you into two teams and we will play a full game, the players that impress me the most will be on the team so play hard." Eirik looked at Sven and nodded confidence starting to warm him up. The coach started to yell "Alright team one lineup when I say your name, Eirik, Sven, SKullkrak, Queeck, Albrecht, Simmonds, Hals, Pavren, Kai, De Loungeville and Berringer your all team one the rest of you are team two now get on that field Ill allow ten minutes for huddles."

Sven and Eirik lined up with their team it was them the black orc a skaven a brettonian and six other men of the empire. Eirik stepped into the middle of the huddle "Hi guys I'm Eirik and I'm a thrower we need to know positions alright so we can set up a play, all coach told me was we were receiving first." The black orc stepped up "I'm Skullkrak and I'm a Blitza'" he grunted out, the skaven followed "I be Queek Queek and I run run." The brettonian stepped up "I am Loungeville and I am catcher." His voice sounding very refined, the rest introduced themselves as linesmen.

The sun beat down on them as the kick off came and Eirik skillfully plucked it from the air. The game started the linesmen clobbering each other "Skullkrak get in front of Queek and clear him a path!" Eirik yelled, Skullkrak nodded and Queek fell in behind him and they ran up the field smashing aside futile tackles, Eirik swiveled around and saw Sven "Sven Blitz their catchers!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He saw Queek now alone almost at the endzone, Skullkrak was pummeling a lone catcher who tried to tackle him. Eirik suddenly realized a blitzer was coming towards him, He juked to the left and sent a rocket pass to Queek and dropped his shoulder into the oncoming blitzer leaving him out flat. Suddenly a whistle blew and Eirik looked up to see Queek dancing in the endzone with the ball. Eirik pumped his arm in the air, this was already shaping up to be a good game.

The sun was low and all the prospects were tired, it had been a hell of a game and team one had won 3-1 and the coach had surprisingly made a lot of compliments to the players. Coach Smith walked out of his tent and greeted the players well you all played well but team one played the best so I would like to congratulate them on joining the Hammers. As for team two don't be discouraged there are still many teams recruiting so don't give up." The players who'd been chosen cheered and slapped each other on the back and shook hands with those who weren't. All the players chosen were issued with jerseys and given a match schedule and were taken to sign their contracts. Eirik was over the moon about being paid fifty gold a game. Their first game was in two days against the team sponsored by the local cobblers The Brusseldorf Kickers. Eirik couldn't wait…

The game was about to start Eirik stood deep in his own half awaiting kick off the commentators voice blared over the Preternatural Announcement system "Welcome sports fans to the first game of our local Brusseldorf Cup today we have the Hammers versus the Kickers. All the players you see before you are fresh new recruits and they are itching to get underway so let's play blood bowl!" Eirik jogged to the centre of the field where the referee and the Kicker's captain were and awaited the toss. The Hammers were tipped as the away team so they got to call, Eirik stepped up to the referee as he flipped the coin and called "Eagles!" the coin landed on the grass and showed up the likeness of an imperial eagle, "Eagles it is. Will you kick off or receive?" the ref asked. "I think we'll receive and let the Kickers kick." Eirik said flashing a grin at the red faced Kickers captain, which was surprising considering the dwarf was already red faced to begin with and jogging back into position.

Eirik caught the kick off and brought the ball to his chest. He looked for an open receiver, there were none. The Kickers had decided that Eiriks' little quip was a grave insult to their honour and were pounding the hammers linesmen with a passion. Skullkrak was doing his best to stay on top but even his prodigious strength as a black orc was not enough to overcome three players. Sven was in a position just as bad as Skullkrak and even little Queek was being battered by the dwarf captain of the Kickers. Eirik made up his mind and ran over to Queek and slammed his spiked gauntlet into the dwarfs face. "Thanks." Squeaked Queek as he spat out a tooth, "No problem, here fall in behind me." Said Eirik as he gave Queek the ball. Eirik ran as fast as he could his legs pumping like overcharged pistons punching and kicking to clear Queeks' path, "Alright you run for the endzone I'm gonna help Skullkrak!" he yelled and flung his fist into a nearby Kicker. Skullkrak was still fighting admirably but even so he was losing. Eirik smashed his knee into one Kickers temple and drove his fist into another's stomach. Skullkrak dropped the last one who did not move and nodded his thanks "Eirik you're my bestest mate!" the orc said a grin showing that he still had all his teeth quite an accomplishment considering the fight he'd just been in. Eirik slapped him on the back and ran to help Sven driving a shoulder into one of the Kickers who was hitting Sven and then driving a foot into the others kneecap with a resounding, satisfying crack that was only overshadowed by the mans scream. Just as Sven and Eirik high fived each other a whistle blew and they whipped around to see Queek in the endzone and spiking the ball into a goblin in a kickers uniform. The crowd went nuts, "There is a skillful play by Queek "the Bullet" who was set up by Eirik "the playmaker" Hetman." Sven grinned "the playmaker?" Eirik grinned to "Looks like I got a nickname already."

The rest of the first half passed with the Hammers scoring twice more and the Kickers scored once. The second half started with Pavren being taken off with broken ribs. Loungeville then proceeded to catch the kick off and run the full field for a touchdown. "What a touchdown sports fans, by De Loungeville "the Gazelle" I don't think I've ever seen that before!" Eirik was loving the good commentary on his team it was driving the Kickers to even greater acts of rage. The Hammers kicked off and ran at the Kickers Sven and Eirik pealed off to one of their catchers and bodily threw him into the crowd where the fans played wishbone with the mans legs. Then a whistle blew and Eirik looked there had been no touchdown but the crowd was booing and he realized why when he saw the Kickers coach waving a white flag. The Kickers had forfeited and the Hammers had won their first game, which meant they were going to the next round.

**Disclaimer: no I don't own blood bowl either games workshop does.**

**Please Rate and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tournaments End

I do not and never will own Blood Bowl!

This is a **VERY (**it's bold and underlined so you can tell I am yelling) late update, like 6 months I think?

I'd like to thank Daemonwelsh for the review if he's still out there enjoy this and please Rate and review folks.

Deathbowl:

Chapter 2: Tournaments End.

Eirik looked up at the tournament score board. They were rostered to play against the Bagels tomorrow. The bakers were said to have completely crushed the team sponsored by the local farmers. Though many say this was because the Pitchforks consisted mainly of Halflings who had been contracted to play by the promise of pie. Eirik walked casually back to the Hammers' team barracks. As he walked in it was a scene of chaos as Loungeville, the brettonian catcher yelled at Queek the Skaven runner. They were soon separated by Skullkrak who yanked them up and slammed their heads together. "Shurrup! The boss is back." Eirik sighed and shook his head, ever since the first game Krak had insisted on calling him that. The others hadn't helped by saying that as captain he was in essence the boss. "Krak what's going on?" the orc didn't get to answer as the brettonian catcher piped up, "That filthy rodent was stealing my belongings!" this brought Queek back to his feet screeching, "Did not! I was only looking!" and before long it devolved into "Did to!" "Did not!" over and over until Eirik yelled "SHUT UP!" and quiet fell, "Queek to your bunk!" the rat grimaced and complied though muttered curses the whole way, as Loungeville started to grin smugly Eiriks' fist crashed into his jaw, "And if I ever catch you starting arguments like this again I'll kill you myself, we are a team! With the Bagels against us tomorrow, start acting like it!" and with that he walked straight through the door into the coaches office. The Coach looked up at him as he approached, "Pressure gettin' to y' lad?" he asked, Eirik just nodded. The coach brought out a bottle of wine and two glasses, "Here." Eirik sighed as the liquid ran down the back of his throat, "Thanks coach, but we need to think up a strategy for tomorrows game, I heard their starting right Blitzer is built like a mountain." The coach nodded, "That's because he's an ogre." Eirik gulped, "How can we take down an ogre, maybe Krak can take him but that's assuming a lot. Loungeville will fold like a deck chair if he even walks past the guy." The coach grinned, "You'll figure something out lad, now go get some rest." Eirik nodded, "Thanks for the drink coach."

The sun shone down on the astrogranite ground of the field and Eirik breathed in a deep breath, the Bagels were lined up down the other side and there was an ogre standing right in between them. Sven trotted up, "Well Eirik any plans?" Eirik shook his head, "Just avoid the big bastard for now, we'll cross the bridge when we come to it. Standard right wing play. I'll get the ball to Queek." With that he went to the centre for the coin toss, the Bagels won and elected to receive. The ball flew skywards from Loungeville's kick and the teams raced towards each other. It seemed fate had other plans for Eirik and his team as the Bagels caught the ball then quickly put it in the ogre's hands. The brute started lumbering towards the end zone batting off the linesmen and anyone else foolish enough to get in his way. Krak launched forward and took a knee to the face for his troubles. Eirik thinking quickly rand and leaped using Queek's shoulder to gain more height and drove his knee into the ogre's chin, it was like hitting a solid rock, but it did the job and the ball dropped from the creatures hands as it sat down holding its chin and began to cry. Eirik scooped up the ball and limp/ hopped towards the end zone looking for an opening. Queek waved his hands from the end-zone and Eirik fired off a ballista bolt towards the rat, Queek plucked the ball neatly from the air and took the last two steps needed to score.

The ogre didn't seem as much of a threat as soon as the team realized if you hit him he started to blubber like a baby. The game passed by in a blur for Eirik though the ogre was stopped it was still a hard game and neither team scored again for the rest of the match, though many team members received injuries. Krak now had a busted lip and his front tooth was chipped, and Sven was nursing bruised ribs. They were now slated to meet the final team in the competition, the team sponsored by the local Brewers guild, The Kegs. An all dwarf team, they'd been demolishing their opponents throughout the tournament, they were the last competitors to stand between the Hammers and the grand prize. Eirik was in fact a little scared at the prospect of facing the dwarves, the match would be brutal.

The weather for the game was hot! The sun beat down ruthlessly and soon the team was sweating and the game hadn't started yet. Sven puffed at Eirik, "Well isn't this great!" Eirik grinned at his friend, "Aye, but think of how those dwarves must be feeling." He was right the dwarves were all bright red in the face and sweat beaded off them, their beards didn't help either. Kick off went in favour of the Hammers and their supposedly brutal game was a white wash as the Hammers walked in twelve touchdowns in the first half, the dwarves were all collapsing from the heat their energy reserves exhausted. By the second half most of the dwarves were with the town apothecary trying to stop their heat-stroke. Eirik shook his head, his own team were in terrible shape from the heat but this was just ridiculous. The dwarves called a forfeit in the first few minutes of the second half after the Hammers walked in their fourteenth touchdown!

The Hammers were crowned the tournament champions and Eirik raised the great cup high above his head before the crowds and graciously accepted the contract for the gold which would fund their change from amateur Streetbowlers, to professional Bloodbowl players. The Hammers were to set sail for Magritta to play in the _Spike! Magazine cup._

**And that's where I'll leave it for now folks, as always rate and review so that I'll write more, if you like it review it. If you hate it review it anyway I am always open for suggestions, after all it makes me a better writer! **


	3. Chapter 3: Magritta

I do not and never will own Blood Bowl!

Thanks again for another review Daemonwelsh I hope this chapter will keep you interested.

Time for more Death Bowl.

Deathbowl:

Deathbowl Chapter 3: Magritta

The boat rocked beneath Eirik's feet as he heaved more of his breakfast over the railing, he wasn't alone however as he was joined by both Queek and Krak as Sven watched and laughed. Eirik glared at his friend, "You never told me you were a sailor." He growled at Sven. Sven just doubled over with laughter again, until Krak back handed him off his seat. The orc's tone was injured, "Why would you laugh at us leetle boss, we are cursed by some black magics." The orc's skin was greener than usual (If that's possible) and then heaved over the railing again. Sven clawed his way back to his feet rubbing his jaw, "Krak you're just sea sick, it's pretty common. It'll wear off." Queek hissed, "I hope hope so my stomach can't have much much left in it."

((**Drizabone: **If anyone would like to give me a hand with the skaven and orc accents it'd be greatly appreciated hit me up with a PM.))

The great port of Magritta came into view after weeks at sea and all the players were thankful at the thought of being on land again. Eirik walked down the gang plank with the coach, "Coach, I've been meaning to ask. Where do you plan on finding us five more players we only have eleven and we'll need the full sixteen." The coach nodded, "Yeah I've hired us a field and camp site so we can start recruitment tomorrow." Eirik nodded along with the coach, "We'll need a few days to get back in shape to compete after being at sea. How long before the tournament starts?" The Coach kept nodding, "One week should be long enough."

They set up their tents about a hundred metres from their practice field. It was overgrown with weeds and had sandy patches but at least was marked out decently. Eirik walked along the field inspecting it finding a half buried iron spike. Krak walked up to him, "Boss, can I ask you queshun?" Eirik looked at the big orc smiling, "Sure bud, what do you want to know?" the orc smiled sheepishly, would have been quite comical if it was any other black orc, "Loungeville says coach will replace me when we start recruiting. Says I'm a sub-par blitza and not good enough for da team." Eirik shook his head, "Don't worry mate you're not going anywhere, I promise." And with that he headed off to find Loungeville.

Eirik found the tall catcher in the main team pavilion, the catcher turned as Eirik entered, "Well if it isn't our great and noble captain." His accent was thick but didn't stop the flying fist of Eirik hitting him square in the mouth blood and a few teeth flew as the catcher hit the ground. "I thought I warned you about your behaviour towards team-mates?" pressed his boot onto the catcher's chest as he tried to stand. "The orc?" Eirik simply nodded. Loungeville grinned maliciously, "You just watch Eirik he is gone as soon as a bigger guy turns up to recruitment." Eirik grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and threw him out the door with a solid kick to the arse, "Go spread your poison somewhere else. You're fired." Loungeville got up spitting dirt, "You can't do that." A deep voice echoed behind him, "Actually he can as captain, even so as Coach I can fire you." Coach Smith walked up and pushed the catcher away, "Go try your luck somewhere else." Loungeville walked off down the dusty path towards the city kicking dirt and cursing them all in his own language.

The first day of recruitment dawned hot and humid horrible weather for blood bowl. There were twenty potentials arrayed in a line before the coach, he walked up and down the line spraying them with insults as he tested them. They were pressed into hours of drills as they were sorted into the positions they wanted. A few potentials were revealed such as the Tilean blitzer Frederico and Derron Grimhammer the dwarven linesman. The day wore on and soon the sun was low and the Coach had to make his decisions. He paced the line up again looking at the panting men as their chests heaved from exhaustion. "Well lads and ladies you've all done good. I only have six places however and so if I read your name well done, if not don't be discouraged we could need you soon enough. Okay, Frederico blitzer, Derron linesman, Bjorn linesman, Meghan thrower, Gormand catcher and Aeraval catcher." The aspirants who had been picked stepped forward their chests puffed out in pride. The players came forward to congratulate them all. These new arrivals brought more variety to the team, Aeraval the wood elf, Frederico the Tilean, Derron the dwarf and Bjorn the norscan.

The first team practice was grueling as the coach drove them into the dirt with drill after drill capped off with a mock game with the team split into two. They all trudged back to the main pavilion for a drink before they went to bed. Upon entering they found the tent crowded with official types including a goblin in a small dark robe, this was parted by a red sash and a frothing wolfs head was stitched onto the chest. The little green creature walked up to the coach, "Grubsnatch of Wolfsports, we're here to get names and positions for the roster." The coach simply nodded and went into his office with the goblin. Then some other men with measuring tapes came over to the players and began taking measurements. "Excuse me ma'am, but what's all this?" Eirik asked the middle aged woman who was taking his measurements. She smiled, "Wolfsports is outfitting all those teams entered with new uniforms we need your measurements." Eirik beamed in excitement, "Really, we've been using our own home made gear this'll be great to finally have proper gear." Eirik's grin was reciprocated by all the other team members.

It took only two days for their new uniforms to arrive, they were black with a yellow number on the right shoulder pad. The helmet and shoulder pads had six inch spikes in blackened steel coming off them as well as a smaller spike on each gauntlet. The fit was perfect as Eirik stretched and flexed in it to get a feel. He looked over to see Sven in his new gear which was quite a bit bulkier than his for their different positions. The coach nodded approvingly at them all, "Well lads we've been offered our first match." Eirik nodded, "Who're we playin' coach?" he asked, the coach grinned, "The Bright Crusaders we might stand a chance considering they never cheat. I've already made a generous donation to the Referees Widows and Orphans charity." The players all grinned wickedly, "Rest well boys, our first professional game is tomorrow, let's try and give a good account of ourselves aye?" the team roared their approval and the coach just grinned.

The weather was rather mild the next morning as they all suited up in the change room. Eirik was stretching on a long bench when Sven walked up, "Nervous?" he asked, Eirik simply nodded, "I don't want to screw up too bad Sven. I don't want to let the coach down." Sven chuckled, "Relax mate, we got this besides the old zebra's won't be watching us too much." Eirik grinned as Krak lifted one huge foot onto the bench beside him, "Boss…umm…I dun know how to tie my shoe laces." Eirik chuckled and began doing up his laces for him, "There you go mate. You watch my back out there today alright?" Krak laughed, "They won't touch ya boss." Then they heard the whistle and they trooped up through the tunnel and into the stadium. It was huge and the roar of the crowd deafened them with rousing choruses of alternately, "'ere we go, 'ere we go!" and "Kill, kill, kill!" Eirik watched as the golden yellow of the crusaders uniforms glared at him. The ref called for Eirik and the Crusaders captain to approach as he flipped the coin, "Hammers call." He said and flipped the coin. Eirik winked at Krak and called, "Orcs!" as the coin spun down it landed with a bounce on the astrogranite and showed up the likeness of an orc. "Hammers win the toss, kick or receive?" the ref called. Eirik nodded, "We'll receive." And trotted back to his team to prepare for the kick-off.

The whistle blew and the ball flew sky high and arced over the field towards Eirik, he went down on one knee and took the ball to his chest and thanked the gods they were using a plain ball and not the spiked variety. He got up quickly and scanned the field and saw a lot more violence than usual one crusader was down and not moving after Krak had punched him in the face breaking his helmets grille, Sven was smashing a catcher against the side rails before handing to the crowd and even Queek was on a players back gnawing on his neck with his fangs. Eirik tucked the ball under one arm and ran up the side sensing rather than seeing the Crusader on his tail. He kept running hoping to keep the other man thinking he was unaware before pulling up and driving his spiked elbow guard back through the mans face grille and he felt something soft give way as he picked up his pace again. Looking up he saw Sven waving his arms in the signal for "I'm open" down near the end-zone. He cocked back his arm and threw the ball as hard as he could and it rocketed off towards Sven, just in time to be intercepted by a Crusaders Blitzer. Eirik cursed as he realized his first pass in a professional game was an interception. The Blitzer didn't get far thankfully as he ran into Krak who snapped the mans head back with a sickening snapping sound, "OH! Looks like the only team Brechter will be playing for now is the Champions of Death aye Jim?" announced the voice of Bob Bifford the vampire commentator over the P.A system. Eirik didn't hear the answer as another crusader came at him, Eirik ducked under the man and lifted him up and over to land flat on his back the next this the man saw was Eirik's boot collide with his helmet. A whistle blew and Eirik looked up to see Krak in the end-zone one hand holding the ball and the other repeatedly smashing a crusaders' face into the turf. As the teams returned to their positions Eirik noticed several Crusader players being carried off the pitch some in body bags some on stretchers.

The first half passed with many crusaders being sent to the apothecary and several Hammers being sent off for "excessive violence." The score at half time stood at two touchdowns to one in favour of the Hammers. The coach patted them all on the back as they walked into the dug out Eirik was the last in, "Sorry coach." The coach raised an eyebrow, "For what lad, we're winning." Eirik looked up, "My first pass was an intercept coach." The man nodded solemnly "Aye, that's true but you made up for it. Don't beat yourself down it ain't healthy." Eirik nodded and joined the team back in the locker room.

The sun glared through the tunnel as they trooped out for the second half, the Crusaders awaited them on the field their faces contorted in rage as they realized they were losing, they meant business. Eirik grinned at them in a show of bravado and was greeted with glares. He gulped, they were going to pay for their early successes. The usual groan of the crowd starting low and rising to a crescendo as the ball was kicked skyward. The Crusaders ignored the ball and ran forward dropping their shoulders into the players of the Hammers. Eirik ducked and dived as Crusaders pursued him across the field. He had his target; the abandoned ball deep in the Crusaders half, another came at him from his right swinging a huge forearm. Eirik ducked driving a spiked gauntlet up under the face grille on the man's helmet dropping him instantly with a sickening gurgle. He ran for the ball, legs working like pistons and his feet slapping the ground hard. He could hear the next one coming for him, feel his breath on the back of his neck. This drove him onward in another surge of desperate energy. The ball now was only a few feet ahead of him when something large hit him just behind the knees and he went face first into the turf. Eirik turned, kicking with his legs to dislodge the Crusader from him, when that failed he grabbed the grille by either side and brought the Crusader's face down on his spiked knee guard. The man's body went limp and Eirik turned grabbing the ball and sprinting the last few feet to the end-zone. The crowd roared their approval as Eirik spiked the ball into the turf, and the whistle blew…

The Hammers roared again as they all sat at the feasting table in the _Jugged Hare_ tavern. Their first win as a professional team had heightened the morale considerably, most of the injuries were a few cuts and bruises though Berringer had a fractured arm. Eirik laughed as he downed another tankard of Bugman's best xxxxxx, "So coach who do we play next?" he roared across the table to be heard. The coach nodded at him, "Not sure yet lad no one else has sent an invitation, as far as they're concerned we're the new rookies and they won't be seen to play us. Hopefully today's win will teach them otherwise, right lads?" this was greeted by another roar of approval from the players, capped off by a belch from Krak. Eirik chuckled to himself, "Who knows….we might have a chance yet." He chuckled again before ordering another drink, he planned to celebrate quite a bit tonight.

**And once more the end of another chapter. Don't forget to review even if you hate it. I'll set up a forum for the story so you can tell me what you want to see more of, what you don't want to see, Characters who you'd like to see and characters you never want to hear from again. :) **

**As always keep reading, rate and review, and hopefully the next chapter won't be far off.**


End file.
